1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a rack accommodation device configured to accommodate a plurality of sample holders.
2. Description of the Related Art
In loading sample holders that accommodate samples, such as blood, into a processing line, racks are used to stably hold the holders upright in a matrix pattern (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-076185). For example, the sample holders may be carried into a transport path that leads to a sample processing unit, which performs a biochemical analysis or preprocessing of samples. In this case, a rack base is installed beside the transport path, a plurality of racks are arranged and held on the rack base, and the sample holders are sequentially carried into the transport path by a transfer mechanism. In general, a rack base is constructed so that a plurality of racks can be placed side by side on its top portion that is flush with the processing line.
The rack base to carry a large number of sample holders thereon should be increased in size, requiring a larger processing space. In addition, sequential replacement of the racks on the rack base requires complicated operations.